


Un Duque y un Burgués

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Victorian, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Duque Stephen Strange, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Top Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: El Duque Stephen Vincent Strange, tiene una importante tarea, supervisar en Egipto la transformación política para convertirse en un protectorado de la Reina Victoria, el único inconveniente, es el rebelde Omega Tony Stark, quien será su compañero de trabajo, y de viaje.





	1. 1. El Duque y el Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta historia fue creada para un bello evento, de un grupo IronStrange, dedicado a todos los que integramos el fandom. La historia en particular es un regalo para Misspanditory, que quería algo de estos dos en la época Victoriana. Encontrarán unas cuantas incongruencias históricas, pero... la ambientación está.

_ Inglaterra 1882 _

Ajustó la solapa de su traje, francamente Stephen no era fanático de la moda actual, tantos holanes y adimentos, sobre todo cuando cómo él, se ostentaba un ducado , eran demasiado incomodos . Acomodó su cabello y las mangas de su vestimenta, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación. 

Esperaba que la reunión de ese día fuera corta, había recibido una nueva caja de libros del extranjero, tardaría en descifrarlos  debido a  algunos regionalismos de la lengua en la que estaban escritos, pero se moría por leerlos. Además, quería desaparecer del gran consejo, antes de ser atacado por los miembros del mismo, ofreciéndole a sus hijos e hijas Omegas y Betas, para contraer matrimonio.

Stephen Vincent  Strange , Duque de Devonshire, era un Alpha Prime, descendiente de un extraordinario linaje, cuya madre fue cercana amiga de la reina Victoria, con influencia y una herencia tan grande como el título que poseía. Un esposo ideal sin duda, al menos desde el punto de vista de la sociedad  londinense. 

El por su parte, no tenía el más mínimo interés en encontrar una pareja; le gustaba su vida independiente; viajaba muy seguido a distintas partes del mundo; se concentró en aprender la disciplina de la medicina; además de disfrutar aprender diversos idiomas y lenguas. Siendo estas  las únicas razones  de que haya decidido tomar parte en la política del país. 

El reinado de Victoria se expandía a distintas partes del globo  terráqueo , y el disfrutaba ser un embajador en su nombre, para solucionar los problemas que se presentaran. 

Bajó apresurado las escaleras, tomando su sombrero de una mesilla puesta en la lujosa estancia. El palacio perteneciente a su familia, era uno de los más impresionantes en todo Londres. 

—Podrías simplemente faltar — la voz que sugirió eso, fue la de su amigo Wong, que se terminaba de colocar el mismo su sombrero  — si tardas tanto, eso quiere decir que no quieres ir. 

Stephen sonrió, conoció al otro años atrás en uno de sus viajes a Asia, lo había convertido en uno de sus principales consejeros, y no había modo de que se arrepintiera de ello, pese a los constantes regaños. 

— Claro que deseo ir, Egipto está por convertirse en Protectorado de Gran Bretaña, y necesitarán a alguien que ayude a cerrar el trato  — sonrió  Strange — ¿has visitado Egipto Wong?

— Demasiada arena y camellos por lo que he escuchado, no deseo ir. Pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo  — le respondió, mientras ambos abordaban el carruaje que puso marcha hasta el sitio dónde se reuniría un gran consejo, ese día se presentaría un americano, sugerido por el Duque Charles Xavier, pues según este, el extranjero tenía varias ideas revolucionarias, que estaban a la venta. 

Cruzaron la enorme y activa ciudad, y al llegar sonrió al notar que la reunión aún no comenzaba. Wong como siempre, le dijo que daría una vuelta por el centro, a su amigo le agradaba el consejo, mucho menos que a él, de ser eso posible. 

Entró a uno de los pasillos que se dirigían a la sala principal, deteniendo sus pasos de repente, cómo si hubiera chocado con algo, cuando sus ojos observaron en una de las habitaciones solitarias, tras una puerta entreabierta, a un hermoso hombre que... parecía estar fumando. 

Eso hizo que su nariz se incomodara un poco, pues al acercarse más, pudo notar que el hombre era un Omega, su aroma era tan increíblemente agradable, que estremeció por completo su cuerpo, pero dicho olor, era impregnado y mezclado, con un poco de tabaco, y una pizca de whiskey. 

— Señor, no debería de estar aquí  — Stephen entró a la solitaria habitación  — el parlamento solo es para miembros, y es un lugar poco propio para un Omega. 

El aludido se puso de pie, y le miró risueño, con el par de enormes y bellos ojos chocolate que poseía. 

— Poco propio para un Omega... ¿ hu ? Hago muchas cosas, poco propias para un Omega, ¿Señor?

— Strange ....Stephen Vincent  Strange , Duque de  Devonshire — declaró extendiendo su mano, que el invitado miró con recelo. 

— Duque...  — repitió cómo si fuera algo desagradable  — ya entiendo  — el castaño guardó las manos en sus bolsillos, sosteniendo el cigarrillo ahora entre sus dientes. 

Stephen bajó su mano, por el acento notaba que el Omega frente a él era americano. Llegó a escuchar que estos tendían a ser más “rebeldes”. 

— Reitero mi idea, de que usted no debería...

— ¿Es usted miembro del consejo no?  — le interrumpió  — pues yo soy un invitado, del consejo. Voy a presentar una propuesta de negocios sobre el avance de mis empresas, Industrias Stark. Me debe conocer, su amado país usa mis trenes, y su ejército lleva mis armas.

Stephen tosió, aclarando su voz.

— Me disculpo, no tenía idea. 

— Es un duque, tener ideas no es parte de su trabajo  — respondió Tony con una burla implícita  — es solo una broma, no se lo tome a pecho  — aclaró  — ahora, si me disculpa... Duque de Devonshire, tengo que presentar mi proyecto ante el consejo. 

Pese a la actitud hostil, Stephen seguía embobado con el físico y el aroma del otro, incluso ese gesto altanero que se manejaba. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que dejó la habitación, quedándose un momento allí, antes de seguir el mismo camino que el Omega. 

Ocupó su lugar, entre el grupo de  Alphas  y Betas, hombres y mujeres influyentes, que dominaban el reino, solo por debajo de la reina Victoria, teniendo alguna autoridad ya fuera política o monetaria. 

Todas esas vanidosas y estereotipadas personas, estaban allí, para poner su completa atención a un Omega, y Stephen no podía esperar por verlo. 

Cuando quien se presentó cómo Anthony Stark, ocupó el centro de la sala, los ojos de  Strange  se colocaron solo en él, y en nadie más. Falló en ver las expresiones de sus compañeros, pues todo lo que le interesaba, se encontraba en el centro, dando una catedra so bre  un nuevo mecanismo para las minas, y una nueva línea de defensa de armas para el ejército. 

Stark dominaba la sala, sin importar su casta. Más que eso, analizando con cuidado, pudo notar que Tony era no solo un Omega, si no perteneciente a la alta burguesía. Una familia que fue pobre y luego pasó a ser rica... más que rica, increíblemente poderosa. Pero cuyo apellido no tenía la más minina fuerza o potencia. Observándolo detenidamente, empezó a preguntarse porque a su edad no tenía marca en su cuello, si para él siendo un Alpha, se considerara poco propio o extraño que aún fuera soltero, no imaginaba lo que sería para un Omega.

Aunque su atención divagaba un poco, presa de su increíble interés por el invitado, no dejó de lado escuchar sus ideas, que no solo parecían sorprendentes, si no con una viabilidad y utilidad increíbles. Confiaba en que el consejo no fuera tan  idiotas  para rechazarlas, de ser así, el mismo se movería para que fueran llevadas a cabo. 

— Analizaremos su propuesta, Señor Stark. Si permite al consejo tomar unos minutos de su tiempo y esperar, le tendremos una resolución  — pronunció el vocero. 

Tras la salida del centro de reuniones, el duque siguió con la vista a Anthony, intentando memorizar su esencia que aunque débil, para él llegaba y llenaba sus pulmones, de un modo realmente agradable. 

Entraron a debate, sobre lo que debía hacerse, muchos se sentían incomodos por la casta de quien les recomendó el producto, pero el Alpha Charles Xavier, les recordó que ya usaban muchos de los inventos relacionados con Industrias Stark, y lo que estaba ofreciendo ahora, sería demasiado útil. 

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarlo  Strange ?  — Xavier le preguntó volteando a verle con interés  — querías ir verificar los nuevos tratos en Egipto, podrías ayudarnos también a verificar la efectividad del nuevo sistema que propone el señor Stark para las minas, y que las armas prometidas sean entregadas. 

— Sí así lo decide el consejo, para mí sería un honor  — Stephen no perdería esa oportunidad. Estaba pidiendo ir a Egipto, para supervisar de primera mano los nuevos cambios políticos. Ahora tendría una tarea más... y no solo eso, tendría la compañía de un altanero y hermoso Omega. 

— Hay que hacer pasar al señor Stark, para hacerle saber que aceptamos su trato, y para informarle que su proyecto será revisado por el Duque de  Devonshire . 

Charles fue el encargado de salir y hablarle a su amigo, la sonrisa que le dedicó, le hizo saber a Tony que las cosas habían ido bien. Tenía sus reservas con exponer el mismo las  mejoras , conocía a la perfección la resistencia a que alguien de una casta como las suyas les indicara que y cómo hacer las cosas, pero al final decidió  que  así como avanzó a volverse líder de la compañía de su padre, podía hacer muchas cosas más, que se supone no debería de hacer. 

Adicional a eso, tenía el apoyo de su viejo amigo Xavier. Por lo que esperaba que las cosas fueran mejor. 

Lo comprobó cuando al pararse frente a esa analítica audiencia, todos  le  prestaban más atención a sus ideas, que a su condición. La única mirada que le resultaba incomoda, era la del Duque Stephen  Strange . La forma que tenía de verle le ponía nervioso, tuvo que obligarse a no mirarlo durante toda la presentación o perdería su concentración. 

Aunque después de su encuentro, le parecía obvio, existía cierta condescendencia que sentía de su parte, y no le gustaba para nada. 

Por eso cuando le dijeron que la aprobación del proyecto, venía con cierta supervisión por parte de ese hombre. Se preguntó ¿Qué tan malo era cancelar un contrato con uno de los gobiernos más poderosos del planeta? 

Aceptó, por que de verdad quería el permiso para ver su maquinaria en acción, así como el diseño de sus nuevos rifles, y medio de transporte. Sólo esperaba que aquel estúpido noble, no se metiera en sus asuntos. 

Se despidió del consejo en general, no uno por uno, pues no deseaba dirigirse especialmente a ese hombre. Salió de ese lugar, para encontrarse con el carruaje que le esperaba, tenía que arreglar todo, pues en dos semanas, saldrían hacía Egipto. 

Sería un viaje de varias semanas, tomarían un barco hasta las costas francesas, allí tomarían varios servicios de trenes y los carruajes para cruzar el país , luego un barco más... el viaje sería de poco más de un mes.

Tony esperaba de forma sincera, que fuera un mes rápido. 

*****

Strange  bajó del carruaje, contemplando la mañana en el inmenso puerto, además del lujoso barco en el que su viaje hacía Egipto comenzaría. Le parecía realmente fascinante la gran embarcación, pues además de las comodidades que ofrecía, su sistema de vapor, era uno de los más  avanzando  para la época. 

Se despidió de Wong, encargándole varias tareas; el asiático no le acompañaría debido a que el tiempo que Stephen pasaría allá, se extendería, y requería de alguien de extrema confianza, que atendiera  todos los asuntos cuando él se fuera. 

Subió al gigantesco transporte, paseándose por la cubierta exclusiva para la gente de su posición, buscaba con los ojos a quien sería su acompañante, y que esperaba no se hubiera arrepentido. No supo nada de él en esas dos semanas, más que la confirmación de Charles, de que el viaje seguía en marcha. 

Tras varios minutos sin encontrarle, y sabiendo que no faltaba mucho tiempo para  levar  anclas, se acercó a preguntarle a uno los segundo al mando del Capitán, y encargado de supervisar la entrada de pasajeros, sobre el paradero del señor Stark.

El hombre interrogado acomodó su gorra de marino, poniéndose las manos en la cintura, cómo si no le gustara lo que iba a decir.

— El Señor Stark, se encuentra abajo, en la zona de calderas  — le contestó  — está... supervisando, con permiso de nuestro Capitán. 

— ¿Sería tan amable de guiarme hasta allí?

— Personalmente no puedo ahora, pero designaré a alguien que lo acompañe. Si está bien con ello.

Stephen asintió, y sonrió cuando el marinero llamó a un chico mucho más joven, el traje que usaba el resto de tripulación parecía quedarle algo grande, pero tenía una gran sonrisa.

— Yo me encargaré de llevarlo.

El chico era  un simple beta , según lo que pudo observar. 

— Se lo agradecería mucho.

Bajaron pasando la sección de camarotes, la de la cocina, y la del sitio  dónde  dormían los empleados. Conforme descendían, a Stephen le comenzaban a estorbar más las ostentosas ropas que llevaba, empezaba a hacer un calor sofocante. 

El muchacho con mucha pena, le explico que debía bajar unas escaleras a través de un estrecho espacio tubular. Así lo hizo, para al bajar, quitarse sin remedio la  chaqueta  de su traje, limpiando el sudor de su frente, pero al elevar la vista, lo encontró; el terco Omega llevaba apenas una camisa sin mangas, cómo la de un simple obrero; tenía su saco enredado en la cintura, y parecía hacer fuerza para ayudar a un par de enormes hombres, a abrir una de las máquinas que mantenían a flote el barco. 

— Señor Stark  — llamó al llegar hasta él.

— Señor duque  — respondió Tony limpiándose las manos llenas de carbón y grasa, mirando con orgullo el trabajo que había realizado. 

— Stephen Strange, mi nombre es Steph...

— Sé cuál es su nombre, no pensé que tuviera el permiso de llamarle por él. ¿O es que le tengo que llamar “su majestad”? 

— Eso es  ridículo . 

— Bueno, los títulos nobiliarios siempre lo son  — contestó con ese inexistente tacto para hablar. 

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Escuché que existía un problema en las zonas de calderas  — dijo empezando a caminar  — me ofrecí con el Capitán para solucionarlo, y es lo que acabo de hacer. ¿Usted que hace aquí?

—Me preocupé al no verlo, cuando se me dijo que estaba aquí... —Stephen intentaba seguirlo entre la multitud de obreros, quien es  hacían precarias caravanas a su paso —...decidí bajar a ver si estaba todo en orden. 

— Desconfía mucho de mí, ¿no es cierto?  — preguntó volteándose a verlo, antes de sujetar con sus manos las escaleras de hierro por las que Stephen previamente bajó.

— Esa idea es absurda, sólo cuido a mi compañero de viaje, me tomo muy enserio mis asignaciones, Señor Stark. 

— Por supuesto  — soltó el inventor sin creerle del todo, comenzando a subir, para ser seguido por el duque, quien por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar fijarse en el maravilloso trasero del Omega. 

Era algo que le sucedió desde el momento en que lo conoció, tenía algo especial que alteraba sus pensamientos y necesidades. Stephen era bien servido por distintos hombres y mujeres, dispuestos a una relación de satisfacción sexual por debajo de la mesa, algo bastante usual en la esfera en la que se desenvolvía. Pero al contemplar a su acompañante, lo hacía sentir como si la abstinencia fuera parte de su vida. 

— Creo que el que desconfía es usted, y francamente no entiendo porque  — se atrevió a decir cuando llegaron a la parte de la cocina, y del sitio donde dormían los empleados. 

— ¿De verdad cree eso? ¿Qué le dio esa impresión?  — preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, que hizo fruncir el  ceño  del noble. 

— Haremos un viaje de seis semanas, quizá más, juntos. Creo que sería importante que  aclaráramos cual  es el problema que hay entre nosotros. 

— No tenemos que estar precisamente juntos. Para empezar el viaje en barco nos da la libertad de no vernos hasta arribar  — contestó de forma divertida, llamando la atención al subir a las habitaciones de primera clase. 

Era un Omega que lucía cómo un obrero, perseguido por un alterado noble que llevaba parte de su ropa echa bulto entre sus manos, y tenía un gesto consternado. 

— Eso no es una opción, tenemos que convivir, el trabajo que desempeñemos al llegar a Egipto es muy importante. Somos ahora emisarios de su majestad la reina Victoria. 

Tony paró frente a su camarote, dando un suspiro.

— De tú reina...  — dejó claro Tony al abrir la puerta, el mismo reconocía que tenía que tomar un baño, y arreglarse antes de la cena.  — ...pero adelante Señor Duque, si quiere hablar, hablemos  — dejó la puerta abierta. 

— No sé si sea correcto, que entre a la habitación de un Omega, Señor. 

— Está viajando con un Omega sin ningún acompañante, eso ya se presta para malinterpretaciones, y si yo pusiera atención a lo que la gente dice y piensa, no estaría aquí en este viaje, ni hubiera diseñado algo que aumentara la producción y reducirá la bajas y accidentes en las minas. 

Stephen miró a su alrededor y simplemente entró, dejando que el otro cerrara tras él. 

— Entonces, me dirá ¿Por qué no le agrado, Señor Stark?

— Llámame Tony. El señor Stark es mi padre, y sinceramente el viejo no me agrada del todo. 

— Tony  — asintió Stephan  — ¿Por qué no le agrado?

— No es personal, la nobleza no me agrada.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por que?

— Ya lo acaba de hacer  — contestó Tony avanzando a sacarse la camisa, dejando la garganta de Stephen seca cuando el moreno procedió a retirar las manchas de carbón y grasa de su torso desnudo con ella.

— No... creo que sea correcto que usted se...

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo pongo nervioso...Señor Duque?

— Soy Stephen, si yo le llamaré Tony, puede llamarme Stephen. No me pone nervioso, me provoca de forma intencional, lo noto, y no sé porque lo hace  — recriminó parándose un poco más cerca de él.

—Porque es divertido, he notado su mirada desde que nos topamos. No dejaba de verme, de comerme con los ojos —dijo alzando su rostro —me gusta verlo así, un Duque, acostumbrado a conseguir todo en la vida, queriendo algo que no podrá obtener. 

Stephen afiló su mirada, entendiendo el juego del otro.

— ¿Quién dice que no? 

Tony sonrió amplio.

— Yo, no me gustan los  Alphas . 

Stephen carraspeó. 

— Está desviando el tema, señor... Tony, y yo me estoy desviando también. Sólo deseo que tengamos una sana convivencia durante el viaje.  

— La tendremos  — asintió Stark  —  si se limita a evitar decirme durante todo el viaje, lo que se supone que un Omega debe y no debe hacer. 

— Si eso nos supone una mejor convivencia, acepto su propuesta  — contestó Stephen extendiendo su mano, aunque preparándose de vuelta para ser rechazado, pero en lugar de eso, recibió un cálido apretón, que le transmitió un montón de cosquilleos. 

— Tenemos un trato... Stephen  — el americano arrastró su nombre de una forma que puso demasiadas ideas en la cabeza del Alpha.

— Lo tenemos  — confirmó  Strange , para al soltarle acomodar de mejor forma la prenda que aún llevaba enredada en su brazo, y tosiendo para disimular lo mucho que le alteraba el contacto con el Omega.  — Puedo presumir entonces de verlo en la cena, para charlar. 

— Espérame en la barra y que sea una mesa para dos entonces  — le contestó.

Stephen sonrió, haciendo solo un asentimiento con la cabeza, antes de proceder a dejar la habitación. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo, expuesto ante los ojos de alguien, nervioso. Su posición lo preparó siempre para el escrutinio, para las preguntas insidiosas, para que siempre tuviera un rostro de seriedad ante los problemas, pero frente a Tony Stark, se sentía cómo un chiquillo en su primera presentación en sociedad. Esperaba francamente, que con el pasar tiempo juntos, la situación mejorara. 


	2. 2. El Burgués y el Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día de ayer fui al cine, luego a cenar con mis papás, y llegando los ojos me pesaban, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Tony arreglaba su camisa debajo del saco, después de tomar una larga ducha, lo único que seguía en su pensamiento, era el leve coqueteo que tuvo con el británico. Sabía que pasaba algo entre ellos, lo supo desde hace semanas, cuando se conocieron, cuando la idea de viajar con él le dio un mal presentimiento. Cuando Charles le habló maravillas del  D uque, y aunque no quería, él escuchaba con mucha atención. Supo que había algo, cuando al verle en las ca l deras, los ojos de este no reflejaban rechazo, si no admiración y asombro. 

Tony luchó toda su vida, contra los estereotipos de castas, y contra la discriminación por clase social.

Su familia era muy rica, eso era cierto, pero no siempre fue así. Su padre tuvo una infancia pobre, hijo de un don nadie en Nueva York, creando a partir del desprecio de una sociedad hacía la clase trabajadora, un imperio, dónde los que antes los miraban por encima del hombro, ahora se desvivían en halagos.

Él era la viva imagen de su padre, el rechazo que recibió por su casta y por venir de abajo, se transformó en un aliciente para convertirse en el mejor inventor y futurista de la época. Demostró una inteligencia y habilidades sin precedentes. 

Pero pese a todo eso, existía la idea de que debía casarse, sentar familia. Su padre en realidad  vió  en aquel viaje y en aquella presentación, la posibilidad de que él encontrara marido.  Preferentemente  alguien noble, que le diera renombre a su familia. 

Tony rechazó esa idea al momento que fue pronunciada, y quizá era por eso que le causaba tanto desagrado  Strange . Era justo lo que su padre quisiera para él, por ende, era justo lo que Tony quería lejos de él. Su padre era el vivo ejemplo de la alta burguesía. 

Pese a eso, no se negaba a la idea de tener amigos Alpha, y de esa particular clase. Charles era un gran amigo, y al llevarse bien con el otro, esperaba que éste fuera la mitad al menos de liberar y con pensamientos modernos, que el  Duque  Xavier. 

Al terminar de arreglarse, le sobró algo de tiempo, y se puso a trabajar sobre los planos de la maquinara que iban a implementar, yéndosele el tiempo lo suficiente, para que pasara de tener tiempo de sobra a estar a punto de llegar realmente tarde. 

Algo que en realidad pasaba de forma bastante regular, y que por lo tanto no le alarmaba demasiado. 

Cuando llegó a la zona dónde servían la cena, buscó con los ojos al duque, sin darse cuenta que los enigmáticos ojos, mezcla de verde y azul, lo encontraron primero. 

— Supongo que se perdió de camino aquí  — la voz ligeramente ronca de quien lo esperaba, lo hizo sonreír.

— Supone bastante mal, el trabajo de un inventor no tiene horarios, y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

— ¿De nuevo en las calderas?  — preguntó Strange, indicado con una mano, que le siguiera hasta la mesa reservada para ellos. 

—No, con un par de chicos de las calderas quizá —su respuesta coqueta hizo reír al otro, una risa pequeña y casi por compromiso, porque en sus gestos, Anthony pudo detectar que no le gustó en lo más  m íni mo . 

— Espero las cosas vayan bien.

— Tan bien cómo se puede  — Tony tomó asiento, mirando al otro que hizo lo mismo. 

— ¿Hace eso muy a menudo? 

— ¿Hacer qué? 

—Bromas de mal gusto, solo pregunt o  para saber si debo acostumbrarme.

— Sí, en definitiva, tienes que acostumbrarte. ¿Podemos volver a hablarnos de “tú”? Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso.

Strange  bebió un poco de su copa. 

— Lo hicimos, cierto... disculpa es solo lo que siempre aprendí, es la forma más normal de tratar a alguien que apenas conoces.

— Pues como dijiste  — Tony llamó a un mesero, pidiendo una botella del mejor whiskey que tuvieran  — tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos. 

— Creo que ya lo empiezo a hacer  — Stephen se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa  — whiskey y cigarrillos. El aroma siempre se encuentra delicadamente puesto sobre ti. Eso y tu olor natural, es bastante peculiar la fusión. 

— Su maldito sentido del olfato super desarrollado, aunque nadie me había dicho eso, de un modo tan directo y exacto.

— Supongo que nadie lo notó antes. Soy un Alpha Prime.

— Agreguemos más a la lista del señor perfecto  — se burló Tony, causando esta vez una risa real en Strange. 

— ” Señor perfecto ” , supongo que allí está la respuesta de tu desagrado. No te gusta nada de lo que soy. 

— Me desespera un poco, tengo que admitirlo  — contestó, agradeciendo cuando la botella y el vaso con hielos le fue traído. Sabía  que  para el mesero y las personas a su alrededor, eran bastante llamativos, más por la escena que protagonizaron temprano. Pero eso solo volvía más divertidas las cosas.

— Supongo que tengo que preguntar de nuevo. ¿Por qué?

—No creo en la superioridad de castas, o clases —contestó Tony por fin encogiéndose de hombros, tomando un trago de su bebida — creo  sin embargo, que hay seres humanos mejores que otros. Pero no me  he basado  en ello. Es en lo que puedes lograr con individuo, en lo que forjas, más allá de lo que te dan al llegar al mundo. Creo que nosotros forjamos nuestro destino, y en cambio la sociedad, tú sociedad —señaló con un dedo, levantando su vaso —nos dice, “jodete, el destino ya está decidido”.

— Puedo comprender eso  — respondió Stephen.

— ¿De verdad puedes, Señor Alpha Prime? 

—Soy médico —contestó —posiblemente uno de los mejores, si se me permite decirlo. Pero rara vez puedo ejercer cómo quisiera. No sé considera apropiado que me dedique a tareas correspondientes a la clase media alta que intenta pasar a la alta burguesía.

— Tener trabajo es para los plebeyos  — se burló Tony, asintiendo. 

—Eso es lo que dicen —asintió  Stepehen  —pero me he esforzado en conseguir estudiar la medicina que es practicada en diversas culturas, los viajes me han permitido ver mucho más, de lo que conocería al encerrarme en Londres para dedicarme a la política.

— Por eso aceptaste este viaje  — fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. 

— Tengo un gran respeto por la corona, y quiero conocer Egipto, es conseguir dos cosas en una sola ocasión  — relató, evitando mencionar la curiosidad que tenía sobre el hombre frente a él. 

— Por eso Charles te tiene en tan buen concepto. 

—El  Duque  Charles Xavier, es un hombre brillante, y con un pensamiento muy moderno para la época. Presumo que por ello usted y él son amigos.

— Tenemos intereses en común  — se encogió de hombros Tony  — entonces ¿Has viajado mucho?

— No tanto como quisiera, pero sí. He visitado muchos lugares interesantes. Principalmente en Asia.

— ¿Asia? ¿Por qué Asia?

— Es un mundo muy desconocido para occidente. Además, su medicina es mucho más peculiar e interesante. Tienen un modo diferente de ver a la sanación. ¿Usted ha viajado?

— Bastante, Rusia, Alemania, Francia. Parte de trabajo y parte de placer. 

— ¿Ha visto cosas interesantes?

— Conocido muchas.... personas interesantes en realidad  — contestó inclinándose un poco, teniendo que volver a una postura más rígida, cuando el mesero llegó con los platos para empezar la cena. 

— Parte de su filosofía de forjar el destino  — recordó Stephen.

— Exactamente  — asintió Tony, comenzando a comer, sin esperar al otro.  — Conocer todo tipo de personas.

— Aunque habla mucha de eso, veo que le gusta darse muchos lujos que las clases inferiores no podrían. 

— No soy un santo  — contestó Stark  — esa nunca ha sido mi tarea. Además, me gané lo que tengo. 

— Creí que naciste cuando la compañía de tu padre ya era bastante exitosa. 

Tony paró de comer.

— La compañía de mi padre tenía éxito, pero no lo que yo le he dado. No la visión internacional que yo puse en ella. Además, crees que el Alpha Prime Howard Stark... ¿ Relegaría,  así como así el poder a su hijo Omega?

— Eres su  primogénito , y hasta donde sé, único hijo.

— Soy un Omega, soy a quien quiere casar con un tipo de buen nombre, para lograr comprar lo que no puede conseguir con dinero. Soy una mala jugada para él, que buscó como mejorar, hasta que me negué. 

— ¿Te negaste?

— A contraer matrimonio. Cuando tenía como 17 años, un joven Omega de la Alta Burguesía, heredero de una prominente empresa. Perfecto para muchas familias de alta cuna con poco dinero, pero un gran nombre. 

— ¿Te comprometieron?  — Stephen frunció el ceño, era algo normal, pero no imaginaba al otro unido a alguien que no amara completamente.

— Sí, lo hicieron. Con el Conde  Victor Von Doom , su casa y las tierras que su familia gobernaba perdieron mucho. 

— ¿Qué pasó?  — Stephen se encontraba realmente interesado en la vida del otro. 

— Qué era un hombre sensato, y además enamorado de uno de mis compañeros de carrera. Ellos ahora están casados, ignoro si tengan hijos, hace mucho que no sé nada de ellos.

— ¿Tú padre se tomó bien el rechazo?

— Sí, sólo porque tenía en mente varios candidatos, pero me fui deshaciendo de ellos... uno a uno. Cuando cumplí 25, ya era demasiado viejo para las fiestas casaderas. 

— ¿Nunca te interesó nadie?

— Varios Omegas, unas cuantas Betas. Me gustaban lo suficiente para la cama, pero no lo suficiente para casarme. 

El médico sonrió.

— ¿Y nunca piensas hacerlo?

— ¿Piensas hacerlo tú? Tampoco eres tan joven, y sé que a ustedes los presionan por dar herederos. 

—Sé que tarde o temprano, tendré que hacerlo, aunque no sea mi dese o  —aceptó Stephen —sólo espero encontrar a alguien... adecuado.

— ¿Un príncipe o algo así?  — se burló el moreno.

— No... si hubiera sido así, estaría casado a estas alturas. No... sí voy a pasar mi vida con alguien, espero que sea alguien con quien congenie en muchos niveles. Interesante al hablar, inteligente. Tuve un interés en realidad. 

— Eso si es una sorpresa  — exclamó el americano, y aunque su tono era irónico, por alguna extraña razón le molestaba interiormente saber que la atención del Alpha estaba en otra persona. 

— Era un chico, bastante más joven que yo. Con una mente brillante, y talentos remarcables. Lo conocí en la biblioteca central. 

— ¿Qué ocurrió con este joven prodigio? 

— Bueno, él estaba enamorado de alguien más. Huyeron juntos, y francamente no sé a  dónde . 

— Una de esas historias románticas de cuentos llenos de mentiras  — soltó Tony, sonriendo amplio cuando  trajeron a  la mesa el postre. 

— Cómo pudo escuchar, no todo es mentiras. Esas cosas suceden.

— Pero no está al tanto de cuanto haya durado. 

— ¿Siempre es tan negativo respecto a las relaciones humanas?

El aludido tomó uno de los exquisitos panecillos que le habían traído y le dio una gran mordida, mascando muy lentamente.

— Sí  — contestó de forma simple.  — La vida me ha enseñado a esperar lo peor de la gente.

— La vida debió ser muy dura para tener que aprender ese tipo de lecciones.

— Algo así  — aceptó Tony.  — Pero ¿podemos dejar de hablar de cosas sentimentales y aburridas? Cuéntame sobre lo que has viajado, vamos a intercambiar historias, si incluyen lugares con mujeres hermosas para recomendar, mejor. 

Strange   aceptó la propuesta, para comer el postre y hacer una especie de sobre mesa. El tiempo junto al genio le pasaba rápido, y los tragos también. Le parecía increíble lo mucho que el otro conocía, y de los temas tan variados que podía manejar. Si bien Stark no manejaba realmente el modo de comportarse que se esperaría, conocía a la perfección cuales eran los modales, gestos y reglas que regían sus esferas sociales. 

Podían reír juntos de viejas anécdotas, y cuando terminaron cada uno su segunda botella, un mesero tocó el hombro del Alpha, indicándole que si faltaba mucho para que su reunión terminara.

La mirada del par de hombres recorrió el salón, dándose cuenta que ya eran los únicos comensales, en el exterior soplaba una brisa fría. Stephen verificó su reloj de bolsillo, gesto que luego imitó Stark,  dándose  cuenta que era demasiado tarde. 

Se excusaron de forma educada con los meseros, tanta como la ebriedad en sus cuerpos le permitía, antes de comenzar a caminar a la habitación de cada uno entre pequeños empujones. En su intento de no hacer mayor escandalo, o del Duque intentando que Tony no hiciera mayor escandalo, solo lograba provocar aún más ruido. 

La primera habitación a la que llegaron, fue a la del médico. Quien se recargó en la puerta, mirando al otro, que tomaba equilibrio de la pared a sus espaldas. 

— Fue una buena cena.

— Fue una cena divertida  — constató Anthony.  — Repitamos mañana en el almuerzo.

— Pero con menos alcohol  — tuvo que anotar Vincent.

— Un par de copas menos, me parece un buen trato. 

— Hasta mañana entonces Tony.

— Hasta mañana Strange. 

Stephen entró a su habitación, se mordió la lengua de decir que lo adecuado es que él encaminara a Anthony a la suya, porque prometió no decir nada relacionado a eso. Pero al menos se sintió mejor, cuando las asperezas entre él y su acompañante, fueron un poco limadas, y lo que seguía, pintaba para un buen viaje. 

Tony llegó tambaleándose a su habitación, apenas alcanzó a quitarse los zapatos, que tiró con descuido por sin ningún lado, antes de caer en la cama, notando como de manera graciosa, el piso debajo de la cama daba vueltas. Con dificultad giró sobre su propio eje, para quedar con la vista clavada en el techo. 

Sus manos quedaron sobre su pecho, y con la respiración intentaba contener las ganas de vomitar, distrayendo su pensamiento en cualquier cosa, que no fuera la inestable concepción de su realidad. 

Así que procedió a pensar en lo charlado en la cena o mejor dicho, en él hombre con el que llevó a cabo dicha charla. Era verdad que los estúpidos nobles le causaban conflictos, pero por recomendación de Charles decidió darle una oportunidad a Stephen, y no se arrepentía. Era brillante, genuinamente interesante, y su voz le atraía como una abeja a la miel. Era grave y rasposa, era la voz de un Alpha en toda la extensión de la palabra. 

Hasta ese punto, nunca se había sentido encandilado por alguno, cómo lo estaba en esos momentos. La verdad es que no encontraba nada destacable en ellos. Eran hombres simples, muchos menos atractivos que él, a su parecer. Tony se consideraba a sí mismo un espécimen humano destacable, atractivo, su voz era grave, sus gestos muy masculinos, poseía un encanto seductor para atraer a Omegas y Betas por igual. Quizá por ello, no entendía el alarde por el atractivo de un Alpha... no hasta esa noche. 

Stephen tenía algo que en definitiva llamaba su atención; en cierto momento su atención se postró en sus manos, de dedos largos, manos muy grandes, que le hicieron tener ideas poco propias; luego fueron sus ojos, eran diferentes, demasiado fuertes, tanto que se notó en algunas ocasiones, huyendo de ellos; luego estaba el caso de su voz, que lo hacía poner atención a cada palabra, a ca d a silaba; y por último estaba el aroma, Tony nunca creyó en eso de que los Alpha tienen un olor que te llega a atontar, pero Stephen vaya que lo tenía; olía fresco, a un poco de menta, a un poco del mejor vino que Tony aún no llegaba a probar, olía de tal forma, que quería hundirse en su cuello y aspirar un poco más. Agradecía por ello, tener un gran autocontrol, y un gran aguante respecto al alcohol. 

Cerró los ojos, aspirando fuerte, pero al hacerlo pudo escuchar clara la risa de Stephen, y recordar el cálido contacto de sus manos contra sus caderas, cuando en el camino, él tropezó y el otro le ayudó a pararse. El contacto cálido seguía allí, expandiéndose al resto de su cuerpo al recordar una caricia tan efímera.

Quizá fuera el alcohol, quizá la hora... quizá era que nunca había llegado a sentirse así de afectado por una persona. Pero las escenas bombardearon su mente y se escurrieron por sus nervios como lava caliente, encendiéndolos.  Se visualizó cómo nunca lo hizo; dominado, y ansioso; sediento de caricias. Se miró en cuatro y suplicando, y la sola idea de Stephen recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo, le provocó una gran erección. 

No quería, pero no podía evitarlo, su mano bajo a satisfacerse, abrió con premura los ajustados pantalones, sintiendo cómo su boca se secaba, y otras partes de su anatomía procedían a encenderse. Sus manos calientes tomaron su erección, castigándola con lentas caricias, causando contorsiones en su cuerpo, conteniéndose de deslizar sus dedos un poco más abajo, a una parte de su ser que palpitaba de un modo húmedo y desconocido. 

Se conformó con darle atención a esa parte dura de su cuerpo, relamiéndose los labios, sin admitirse a gritar el nombre que quería, repitiéndolo en bajos susurros, como si fuera un  pecado  pronunciarlo en voz alta.  

Sin conocer, qué en otra habitación, el objeto de sus pensamientos, llevaba a cabo la misma tarea, imaginando un dulce cuello mordido por sus colmillos, intentando darle a una gran erección un alivio complicado de encontrar, pues éste solo podía ser satisfecho por el calor humano, que en esos momentos se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance. 

Las manos se movían casi al mismo compás sin proponérselo, ahogaban quejidos avergonzados contra las almohadas, culpando a sus sentidos adormecidos de tal acción, maldiciendo el comportamiento de su biología. Hasta que un poco satisfactorio orgasmo les llegó, permitiéndoles por fin descansa r.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


	3. 3. La costa francesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo tardó un poco más en salir de lo que pensé, pero ya está listo, espero lo disfruten.

En un mundo en dónde la cara que se pone frente al otro, es claramente una mentira, pero a nadie le molesta , n o les fue tan difícil disimular lo ocurrido la noche de su primera cena. Nadie tenía porque saberlo, ni porque enterarse, mucho menos su contraparte, sobre todo cuando lograron una mejor conexión, establecer un posible vínculo de amistad.

El primer desayunó comenzó incomodo, se miraban como si el otro supiera lo que hicieron a solas, sin tener idea que cada uno meditaba sobre su propio pecado, y sólo median en ese momento, quien podía guardar la mejor compostura. 

Afortunadamente el debate de “café vs té” por la mañana, calmó bastante las cosas, distrajo la mente de ambos, y decidieron, en un silencio so  acuerdo, no volver a pensar nada al respecto, sobre la bochornosa noche de su embriaguez. 

No existían muchas actividades para realizar en un barco, pero si muchos días que pasar en él, el viaje era de trece días hasta tocar la costa de Francia. Los pasajeros tenían que ideárselas criticándose los unos a los otros, o con pequeños juegos sobre cubierta, para no morir del aburrimiento. Pues las horas en el  mar, parecían  ir mucho más lento, pasando a cuenta gotas. 

El dinámico par por su parte, sentía que los días se les diluían entre los dedos. Tenían mucho que compartir. Tony hizo bajar a Stephen a las calderas, le mostró el funcionamiento del sistema. Allí un hombre se quemó, así que el médico además de curarlo, se encargó de explicarle el resto de la tarde a Tony, cuáles eran las investigaciones hasta el momento, sobre lesiones relacionadas al fuego. 

Strange  poseía una genuina fascinación por libros, y en cuanto el conocimiento de e sto , llegó hasta Tony, éste no se detuvo de mostrarle cuales eran los ejemplares con los que él viajaba. Resultando en una tarde en silencio, con cada uno analizando el tipo de lecturas del otro, haciendo pequeños, sarcásticos, pero divertidos comentarios, sobre las aventuras puestas en tinta. 

Podían ser buenos compañeros de viaje, o al menos eso es lo que se repetían, porque darle cabida a qué entre sus días, se pudo desarrollar algo más que compañerismo, era absurdo para ambos... y les asustaba además. 

Por si fuera poco, ninguno creía en el “romanticismo”, de enamorarse en una semana. De pensar que podías encontrar al amor de tu vida, guiándote por los simples instintos. Los dos tenían muy claro lo que buscaban, y eso llevaba tiempo, mucho más del que habían pasado juntos. 

Era humillante, además, recordar para ambos la primera noche, reconocer que cedieron a algo más bajo, casi prim a rio. Reconocerse atraído a una persona, que al comienzo les rechazó de forma tajante, o les concibió de un modo desagradable.

Enlistando todos los anteriores puntos, ignorar todo aquello que no fuera razonable, parecía lo más factible para ambos. 

Agregado a eso, ninguno consideraba adecuado arruinar el viaje, perder las cosas que consiguieron lograr, para que ese tiempo juntos resultara mucho más ameno. 

La tarde del  doceavo día , descubrieron que la simple compañía del otro, bastaba para que fuera una situación agradable. Recargados en la proa del barco, se dedicaban a observar como el cas c o rompía las olas, dejando que el viento agitara su cabello. Debido a lo frío de la brisa salada, y al cansancio por el pronto término del viaje, se encontraban más bien solitarios, viendo apenas a un par de marinos encargados de revisar amarres, y otras cosas necesarias dentro de la embarcación. 

— ¿Entonces crees en esas patrañas de la reencarnación? Creí que los ingleses despreciaban todo lo pagano. Fue una lección que dejaron bien aprendida en América  — bromeó Tony, acomodándose para quedar sentado y recargar su espalda contra la barandilla.

— Es curioso si lo piensas, que muchas religiones a lo largo del mundo, tengan esa idea de que tenemos una persona a la que estamos destinados. Incluso el campo de las ciencias las apoya. Muchos lazos entre  Alphas  y Omegas registrados, son increíblemente fuertes, a un nivel del que no se tiene todavía una explicación clara. 

— Por supuesto que el perfecto acoplamiento de la fisionomía y rasgos biológicos de ambas castas, no tiene nada que ver. 

—Lo tiene, pero no siempre es lo mismo, no siempre se da de la misma forma. De cualquier  modo , ¿me vas a dejar contarte o no? Dijiste que querías escuchar sobre esas leyendas.

— No pensé que te ibas a poner tan cursi  — aclaró divertido  — pero está bien, cuenta. 

— Para empezar, es  trágicamente  romántico, si me preguntas suena más doloroso que agradable.

— Cómo si el humano no tuviera suficiente con sus tragedias, busca crear más.

— Escribir una tragedia peor a la que vives, puede hacer que ésta última sea más llevadera. Además ¿no es más fácil culpar a lo inexplicable que a nosotros mismos?

— Odio que tengas respuestas tan adecuadas  — se quejó Stark, sonriendo cuando el británico dejó de estar de pie, para sentarse a su lado.   — Entonces... ¿leyenda Celta?

— Sí  — respondió enseguida  — una leyenda popular Celta, y muy antigua, es que dice qué en su mayoría, nosotros tenemos solo la mitad de un alma. De quienes somos, supongo. Que esas almas nacieron siendo una, y luego por órdenes de los dioses fueron separadas. No me preguntes por qué razón, no lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo que fue... al principio de los tiempos, y que esas almas, en cada oportunidad que vuelven aquí, a nuestro plano, buscan encontrarse. 

— ¿Y qué pasa cuando se encuentran? ¿Viven felices para siempre? Con una boda una familia y todo perfecto. 

— No perfecto  — negó Stephen  — o al menos no creo que esa sea la palabra, yo diría más bien que por fin se sienten completos. Además creo que las peleas es parte de la felicidad.

—Las peleas son parte de la felicidad —repitió Stark con duda — ¿y lo dices porque...?

—La monotonía de una sonrisa todos los días. ¿No te parecería asfixiante?  Creo que los desacuerdos son necesarios en dos personas que van a compartir una vida. 

Tony cerró los ojos, dejó que el aire fresco bañara su rostro y luego abrió los ojos sonriendo.

— Supongo qué si la pelea luego se puede resolver con el sexo, estoy con usted Duque. 

Stephen negó con la cabeza, no sabía ni siquiera porque llegaron al tema de parejas, de amor, almas gemelas, y luego el otro traía a la mesa el del sexo, pensar en ellos dos en conjunto con todo lo anterior nombrado, era realmente peligroso, al menos desde su punto de vista. 

Tony por otro lado, quería normalizar el tema entre ambos, porque si no lo hablaban abiertamente se volvía algo  prohibido , y no existía algo que tentara más al invento, que aquello que le era negado. 

— Es una parte muy importante de tu vida ¿No es así? El sexo, me refiero. Supongo que llevas una vida sexual muy... activa.

— ¿Qué tú no?  — preguntó Stark, con una sola ceja alzada. Mirándole de tal forma que la pregunta era solo una mera cortesía.

— En efecto, tengo personas con las que mantengo relaciones saludables y acuerdos mutuos respecto al tema. Pero no veo la necesidad de mencionarlo de la forma que lo haces.

— Eso es porque te verían mal, cómo me ven a mí  — declaró Tony  — bueno no tanto, quizá lo entenderían un poco en tú caso. Pero a la alta burguesía y a la aristocracia, les gusta ignorar esa parte de sí mismos, cómo si el único fin del sexo fuera la procreación. Claro que disfrutan de hacerlo y del placer, pero no les gusta admitir que lo hacen.

— En eso tienes razón  — aportó  Strange — hablando del placer....  — dado que el otro empezó a hablar de eso, y era tan abierto al tema, existía una parte del duque que se moría por preguntarle algo, desde el punto de vista médico, y desde el de un Alpha interesado en un Omega, aunque omitiría el segundo lado, por seguridad  — … eres un Omega, que detesta a los Alpha, el sexo que has tenido hasta la fecha ¿Te resulta satisfactorio?

— ¿Por qué no sería así?  — la pregunta pronunciada con algo de hosquedad, le hizo darse cuenta a Stephen, que de verdad había algo tras ella.

— Eres un Omega, no dudo que con Betas u otros Omegas, puedas tener relaciones medianamente satisfactorias. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, la aceptación biológica de castas, es increíble.  Además  que por tu edad, los celos deben ser grandes. ¿Cómo los pasas?

Tony se sintió algo incomodo, jaló el cuello de su traje, sintiendo un poco de calor, cada vez que el tocaba el tema, el otro lo desviaba educadamente. Se preguntaba porque en esa ocasión tomó la  decisión  de seguir hablando de él. 

— Con medicamentos  — contestó sorprendiendo al otro  — son experimentales, cómo la mayoría, sé que hay hierbas y leyendas de distintas culturas que ayudan. Pero esto es más serio, un amigo mío, el Doctor Bruce Banner, ha pasado su vida investigando y soy uno de sus sujetos de prueba.

— ¿Eso no es peligroso?

— Hasta el momento, no  — declaró. 

— Así que... entonces ¿no tienes celos?

— Los tengo, pero no son tan intensos como se supone, no me vuelvo loco. Es incomodo,  y...  húmedo, caliente. Pero nada que no se pueda contrarrestar con ingerir bastante alcohol. 

Stephen respiró; húmedo y caliente no es cómo quisiera imaginar a Tony Stark porque, aunque se vanagloriaba de su auto control en referencia a otros  Alphas , era demasiado tentar a su destino al imaginar los posibles escenarios. 

— ¿Efectos secundarios?

— Ninguno que se haya registrado hasta la fecha. ¿Tus celos cómo son?

Stephen aclaró su voz ante la pregunta.

— Normales supongo, soy un Alpha Prime, tomo licor de menta y eso es suficiente para que las cosas no pasen a mayores. 

— ¿Nunca ha pasado sus celos con un Omega tampoco?

— No, por supuesto que no  — negó enseguida  — sería descuidado de mi parte. Los  Alphas  no se controlan si dejan salir esa parte de ellos, más aún con un Omega. Eso deriva en marcas no planeadas antes del matrimonio, posibilidades mayores de engendrar hijos, crear una codependencia en el Omega... No, ni siquiera mis encuentros sexuales fuera de los momentos con celo son solo con Omegas, prefiero a los Betas. 

— Así que de allí viene tú pregunta  — señaló Tony  — cómo a usted no le satisfacen los Betas, siendo un Alpha, cree que a mí tampoco, siendo un Omega. 

Stephen tuvo que asentir ante lo que el otro inquiría. Normalmente no podía platicar con nadie de temas como aquellos, ni siquiera con sus compañeros de cama, la gente tenía una mente bastante pudorosa al respecto, al menos en sus círculos más cercanos y de más confianza, discutir tan vivamente otras perspectivas, le daba mucha fascinación. 

— Quería saber si no era el único. En mi caso la posición en la misma que asumiría como Alpha, pero en tú caso, y por lo que has mencionado... presumido más bien, imagino que es diferente, más variado, quiero saber si es un factor a considerar. 

— Supongo que el problema es que no tengo un parámetro de comparación  — respondió Tony poniéndose de pie, al escuchar la campana que indicaba que la cena estaba lista  — cuando llegue a estar con un Alpha, podré darle el panorama completo, Doctor. 

Strange  se quedó sentado en su lugar, observando al otro alejarse, habían tocado terreno peligroso, y era mejor salir de allí. 

…..............

Durante la cena fue cómo si la plática anterior no hubiera existido, bebieron el mismo alcohol, en la misma mesa que habían hecho los últimos días. Siendo que el tiempo había pasado, ya ni siquiera eran el tema de conversación del lugar. El resto de los pasajeros montaron sus propios escándalos, para entretenerse. 

Stephan propuso irse temprano esa última noche, el día de mañana desembarcarían, y era mejor estar descansados. 

Tony aceptó, después de todo lo de ese día, se sentía mentalmente agotado. Lo suficiente para caer en los brazos de  Morfeo , apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada. 

Al día siguiente, apenas tuvieron de verse, pues había un terrible ajetreo en el barco, Tony bajó a verificar por última vez las calderas, para dejarlas en óptimos resultados, pues llegando al puerto no tendría tiempo de hacerlo. Se perdió el desayuno, Stephen lo tomó a solas, y Tony compartió con los trabajadores. 

Después de eso, el Duque se entretuvo hablando con el Capitán, agradeciendo sus cortesías dentro de la embarcación. Verificando que las maletas en las que llevaba su equipo médico fueran tratadas de la manera adecuada, cuando fueran a ser bajadas. 

Arribaron a costas francesas, encontrándose en la rampa para los de su posición. Tony sofocó una risa, al observar al otro.

— ¿Qué?  — preguntó Stephen al ver aquella expresión en su rostro.

— No recordaba lo bobo que te veías con esa cosa en la cabeza  — señaló el sombrero de copa que el Alpha usaba.

— Es la moda actual en Francia  — aclaró, mirándole también  — no recuerdo verte tampoco con tantos volantes  — se defendió al apuntar con su mano la ropa del otro.

— Es la moda actual en Francia, además hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte. 

— ¿Tenemos tiempo?

— Siempre hay tiempo para una copa de vino y un pequeño postre  — argumentó empezando a bajar, seguido del médico. 

Se quedaron un tiempo más, hasta asegurarse que las maletas llegaran a salvo al hotel en el que pasarían la noche. Después de eso se movieron entre la gente del puerto, Anthony era quien guiaba los pasos, no había mucho tiempo de charlar, pues existía mucho ruido por el arribo de los barcos, de la gente descargando, yendo y viniendo por las calles, además de ser una zona bastante comercial también. 

Por separado habían partido desde Londres hasta el puerto de Portsmouth, de allí se embarcaron en una de las principales rutas marítimas hasta terminar en Le  Havre . 

Pasarían allí la noche, y al día siguiente partirían a primera hora de la mañana rumbo a París, la razón de llegar a la famosa ciudad, era a petición del excéntrico inventor, quien aseguro conocía un método mucho más rápido de cruzar Francia para llegar al puerto de  Mónaco , un escalón más en su travesía hacía Egipto. 

El par de hombres se encontró pronto en la terraza de una especie de restaurante de alta categoría, el famoso Canal de la Mancha se mostraba frente a ellos, aunque los ojos del Duque de Devonshire, estaban mucho más fascinados por cómo su acompañante devoraba varios pastelillos franceses con un genuino gusto.

Ya había notado en el camino, que el otro tenía cierta fascinación por los postres dulces, por los pastelillos pequeños principalmente, que acompañaba ya fuera con vino o café, la adicción al café de este, peleaba por su gusto al  alcohol , por lo que pudo notar. 

— Tú mirada empieza a incomodarme, di algo por favor  — pidió Tony  limpiándose  los labios con una servilleta.

— Él método tuyo, del que hablas para llegar a Marsella. ¿Es seguro?

— Completamente, los caminos me temo no están hechos para él del todo, pero busqué una ruta y nos lo arreglaremos. 

— ¿Por qué está en París?

— Pasé un tiempo en París de niño, intentos de mi padre de convertirme en un Omega adecuado, le tomé algo de cariño a la ciudad. La visito cuando puedo, por eso tengo uno de mis modelos allí.

— ¿Uno? ¿Tienes más de esas cosas?

— Varios prototipos en realidad, el más rápido de ellos y mejorado se encuentra en Nueva York, pero el que tengo en París es mejor para los caminos complicados, lo diseñé así. 

Stephen le observó por un rato.

— De verdad eres un genio.

— Eso es lo que dicen  — sonrió Tony, sintiendo ligeramente apenado, como si el sonrojo quisiera acudir a sus mejillas. Estaba acostumbrado a ser halagado por su belleza e inteligencia, pero oraciones tan simples, provenientes del otro, lo hacían sentir extraño, sobre todo si iban acompañadas de esa extraña mirada que el otro le dirigía.

— Es remarcable. He conocido a muchos hombres brillantes, en diferentes ámbitos de la ciencia. Pero tú me asombras.

— Ya pasamos a darnos halagos falsos. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Strange empezó a reír.

— No son falsos, que tú no tengas nada positivo que decir acerca de mi persona, no vuelve a los míos falsos. 

— Claro que tengo, pero no veo la necesidad de aumentar tu ego, más allá de lo grande que es. 

— ¿El mío?  — Stephen puso un dedo contra su propio pecho, a manera de énfasis  — ¿Quién pasó los últimos trece días, hablando de que todos morían por él?

— Decir la verdad no es egocentrismo  — empezó a reír, tomando uno más de los pequeños postres franceses, haciendo reír al otro, que bebió despacio de su té, sin despegar los ojos del americano. 

— Es decir que después de todo ¿Si tienes algunas cosas lindas que decir sobre mí?

— No son tantas, podría hacer una lista pequeña, pero existen. 

— Por como lo dices, tengo que dudarlo. Aunque alguien con tu ego, no me imagino cómo se permitiría decir algo bueno de alguien más.

— ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! Solo que ya dije que no quiero. 

Strange se acomodó en su asiento y le miró serio.

— Di tres entonces, tres al menos. Tres cosas buenas sobre mí  — retó.

Tony le dio un sorbo a su café, pensando muy detenidamente sus siguientes palabras. 

— Eres paciente, normalmente si no finjo encanto, las personas se cansan rápido de mí, tú tienes una paciencia increíble para oír como me quejo, y digo todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, eso es interesante.

— Meditación  — respondió  Strange — mi cuerpo está aquí, mi mente no, y no tengo que escuchar las quejas de cómo en mi país somos un montón de estirados  — contestó riendo. 

— Finjo que me interesa hablarte y  finges  que me escuchas, de verdad esta relación es perfecta  — sonrió Stark.

— Dos... te faltan dos cosas más.

— Cierto, cierto... otras dos cosas  — Tony miró al mar, y luego volvió su vista al británico  — tus ojos.

— ¿Mis ojos?

— Al principio me parecían incomodos, y no sabía porque, creo que es porque no puedo descifrarlos. El color no sé  cual  es..., verde, azul, azul verdoso, tiene varios tonos en distintos momentos. Nunca vi unos ojos iguales, pero me gustan, me gusta lo que representa una incógnita, y también quiero averiguarla. 

— La incógnita de mis ojos, bastante romántico Señor Stark  — Stephen soltó la frase con tintes humorísticos, para intentar ocultar lo fascinante y verdaderamente envolvente que le parecieron las palabras de su compañero. 

— Soy un romántico empedernido, eso es muy cierto.

— Te falta solo una  — Stephen levantó su dedo, haciendo énfasis en el número. 

Tony llevó una mano a acariciar su barba, como si meditara o recordara lo que iba a decir, aunque lo sabía a la perfección. 

— Tus manos  — señaló  — las cubres seguido con guantes, pero son grandes, elegantes, apuesto a que eres un muy buen pianista. 

— Se defenderme con el instrumento  — aceptó ante el extraño comentario. 

— Yo también, quizá luego podamos tocarnos...  — se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo una pausa  — ...ya sabes, el uno para el otro, tocas algo para mí, y toco algo para ti.

Los ojos del Alpha brillaron al contemplarle. 

— Podemos hacerlo. 

Tony levantó su brazo, para pedir la cuenta, era tiempo de irse, de marcar su entrada al hotel, descansar, porque el día de mañana iniciarían su viaje, y no hay nada que odiara más el Omega, que ir encerrado en un carruaje. Al menos en esta ocasión, tenía una buena compañía. 

Caminaron juntos al hotel, y se despidieron al recibidor, separarse empezaba a ser menos del agrado de ambos, cómo si lo correcto fuera ir a la misma habitación y terminar en la misma cama, aunque ninguno quisiera pensar en ello. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


	4. 4. Rumbo a París

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, después de mucho tiempo aquí traigo la actualización. Espero les guste.

 

Strange llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, y no precisamente porque el libro en chino mandarín que llevaba en sus manos fuera particularmente divertido, la realidad era que miraba de reojo a su compañero de viaje dormir en el carruaje.

No sabía que ocurrió con el Omega la noche anterior, pero amaneció bostezando, y ni siquiera las dos tazas de café gigante que se tomó antes de salir al camino, le ayudaron. Duró no más de una hora con una conversación adormilada, antes de ceder por completo a sus parpados que se cerraban.

Así que ahora el duque podía deleitarse con sus suaves respiraciones, y con ver sus cejas fruncidas y un raro gesto de nariz, cada vez que el vehículo en el que viajaban daba algún tumbo. Los senderos no eran los mejores, sobre todo porque comenzaba a ser temporada de lluvias, y  quedaban hundimientos que desequilibraban las ruedas, pese que el chofer era hábil.

En cierto momento, ese mismo ajetreo lo hizo dejar el libro de lado, recargando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás en los mullidos asientos. El carruaje donde viajaban, era de lujo por supuesto, con caballos rápidos y fuertes bajo las riendas, con un interior espacioso, e incluso tras ellos, un carruaje más pequeño venía con todo su equipaje, para que su viaje fuera más despejado y tranquilo.

Al caer el medio día, y con el sol molestando, Stephen se dispuso a cerrar las cortinas de su ventana y las de su compañero, pero al cerrar las de éste, tuvo que acercarse un poco más de la cuenta sobre su cuerpo, llegándole el característico olor del Omega; era tan dulce y estaba mezclado con café, justo el aroma que su parte Alpha le clamaba, era el indicado para despertar cada mañana.

Ante ese pensamiento, Strange volvió a su lugar y desvió por unos momentos sus ojos hacía la ventana que acababa de cerrar, intentando acallar sus pensamientos sin éxito alguno. Se rindió ante la tentación de volver a mirar al hombre a su lado, y recordó entonces la noche anterior.

Él había tenido un descanso más que placentero, ya que durmió realmente profundo, presumiblemente por el cansancio, ya que en el barco tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, pero además de eso,  en aquel descanso, pudo tener la más suave y delicada fantasía, cálida y fresca por momentos, que le ponía una sonrisa en el rostro, y lo hizo despertarse con una sonrisa, hasta que cayó en cuenta de cuál era la razón de su alegría.

_Contra la almohada, se le dibujó una vida fabulosa, un cuerpo desnudo a su lado, de excelentes proporciones, masculino y sensual, con una barba que raspaba contra su cuello al abrazarse a él, unos glúteos que podía masajear sin contenciones al pegarle más a su cuerpo, una mañana perfecta con suave cabello castaño acariciando su mejilla._

_Sabía quién era, y a quién tenía entre sus brazos, y la idea le fascinaba. Recordaba la voz ronca a su oído, quejándose de tener que levantarse, y sus manos recorriendo la columna vertebral, y la orilla de los fuertes  muslos._

_Luego un desayuno en la cama, traído por las mucamas, y más besos de un Omega que llevaba su marca en el cuello, del más terco Omega que hubiera conocido en realidad, y que aún en su fantasía seguía siéndolo, porque amaba eso de él._

_Se vio en su inmenso jardín, leyendo sobre una manta, viendo al americano trabajar en uno de sus inventos,  sabía tuvieron que salir porque la última prueba provocó un pequeño incendio en la gigantesca mansión. Miró la sonrisa de Tony al darse cuenta que funcionaba, lo que fuera que estuviera preparando esa vez, y Stephen sonrió, porque adoraba esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_Se soñó en una cena con invitados, con todos esos de su círculo de aristócratas, la que sería otra noche aburrida y hecha por obligación, de no ser por los comentarios sarcásticos del hombre que ahora podía presentar cómo su esposo. Enojando a condes y condesas, Tony reía cómo un niño, y al finalizar las fiesta, después de que todos se marcharon, recibió un beso en los labios con el sabor al whiskey que su pareja tomaba._

_Era el día perfecto, y en la cama, antes de volver a amarle..._ El sonido de los barcos le despertó de su fantástico sueño.

Le apenaba recordar tan cursi escenario, tan cursis anhelos en realidad. Se decía a si mismo que era una tontería, algo seguramente causado por pasar tanto tiempo junto a un Omega sin intervenciones, pero no creía, ni por un segundo, que el hombre que ahora se estiraba cual gato perezoso, en tan poco tiempo le hubiera robado el corazón.

—¿Cómo cuanto dormí? —el inventor peinó su cabello hacía atrás, apenas arreglando la maraña de rizos que se formó, por tanto tiempo revolviéndose en el asiento.

—Unas tres horas...casi cuatro.

—¡¿Casi cuatro horas?!  —exclamó con sorpresa.

—¿Hubo algún problema con tú cuarto anoche? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad y preocupación.

Tony negó con la cabeza, dando un nuevo bostezo, que pareció quitarle los últimos retazos de sueño.

—Ninguno, sólo estuve trabajando.

—¿Toda la noche? —inquirió, por las charlas con éste, sabía de sobra que no sería algo extraño.

—Sí, eso creo, no recuerdo ver el reloj, pero si un poco de sol, creo que dormí una hora antes de que fueras a tocar mi puerta.

El duque recordaba eso con certeza, partieron un poco más tarde de lo esperado, porque él fue a despertarle cuando su transporte arribó, y el otro tardó bastante tiempo en estar listo.

—¿Valió la pena?

—¿Eh?

—¿Valió la pena? ¿Fue una gran idea... o gran invento lo que te hizo despertar anoche?

Tony se cruzó de brazos, y meditó la respuesta, para luego asentir.

—La idea ya estaba allí desde hace mucho, ayer estuve trabajando en mejorar los cálculos. Creo que tengo algo.

—Podrías mostrármelo más adelante.

—Quizá más adelante...—sonrió Tony de una forma rara, que Strange no pudo comprender—... ¿Qué ha dicho el conductor? ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a algún pueblo con una posada? Me muero de hambre.

Stephen empezó a reír.

—Quizá si duermes un rato más, lleguemos más rápido, ya que ninguno de los dos somos lo suficientemente precavidos para llevar comida.

—Tienes razón, eso siempre lo hace Pepper.

—¿Pepper? —Strange vagamente recordó aquel nombre de mujer en conversaciones pasadas, era nombrada como si fuera algo intrínseco en la vida de Tony, cómo si fuera algo tan obvio, cómo el color de sus ojos.

—Si Pepper, ya te he hablado de Pepper.

—La mencionaste.

—Pepper es mi mejor amiga, siempre ha cuidado de mí, es una de esas Alphas con exceso de protección por quienes le rodean, bien podría ser de la época en las que vivíamos en manadas, y cuidar a todos.

—Entiendo...—el médico no quería pensar, que lo que punzaba dentro de él eran celos—...pensé que no te agradaban los Alphas.

—No me agradan, Pepper me desagrada muchas veces, más cuando pone las manos en su cintura, eso significa que va a regañarme, y no me gusta—se quejó—por suerte se casó, pobre de mi amigo Happy—suspiró—en fin... se casó un mes antes de que yo viniera aquí, así que sus labores cómo asistente, quedaron parcialmente suspendidas.

Stephen estuvo entonces seguro de que eran celos, cuando un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, al saber que la Alpha que Tony admiraba tanto, era una mujer casada.

—Ya veo, entonces ella es la causa de que aún no estés muerto, pese a tú forma arriesgada de hacer las cosas, y nulo sentido de la auto preservación, más el desprecio por tu salud.

—Mejor no pudo haber sido dicho—se burló Tony—pero estos días tú has hecho un buen trabajo de suplente, eso de recordarme todas las mañanas que antes del dulce, azúcar y chocolate más café y alcohol, debe haber un desayuno más sustancioso, creo que está funcionando.

—No quiero viajar con alguien moribundo, es algo que hago más para mi bienestar mental, que para tu bien físico.

—Igual funciona—Tony se encogió de hombros, y luego se movió para arrodillarse sobre el asiento de enfrente, el cual se encontraba vacío, pues por alguna razón, decidieron viajar del mismo lado.

Al hacerlo, empezó a buscar en el compartimiento atrás de éste, dándole a Stephen una visión magnifica de su trasero, que resaltaba con los ajustados pantalones grises, en una tela que detallaba a la perfección su forma.

No era tensión sexual lo que necesitaban, pero para Stephen le era imposible controlarla. Además sentía que ver no dañaba a nadie.

—¡Aquí están! —Tony sacó un montón de papeles, algunos con pequeñas manchas de café y grasa de algún pastelillo, volvió a su asiento, y las colocó sobre sus muslos, empezando a hojearlas.

—¿Es tú trabajo de anoche?

—Si, en él que tengo que seguir trabajando.

—Te dejo seguir entonces—ya con el Omega despierto, y con el temor de ser descubierto al prácticamente comérselo con la mirada, Stephen decidió retomar la lectura, esta vez forzándose a prestar toda su atención a lo que escribían sobre algo llamado “acupuntura”.

El Alpha podía escuchar murmurar al americano, y aunque se prometió concentrarse del todo en su libro, era complicado no prestarle atención a su dinámico compañero, quién mordía un lápiz mirando con una ceja enarcada su propio trabajo.

Los murmullos que le escuchaba, le hacían detenerse en su lectura, para retomarla antes de que éste se diera cuenta de su atenta mirada.

Por suerte, cuando pudo por fin poner atención a su libro, el tiempo se le fue volando, y fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que el tiempo pasó más rápido, y el cochero les informó que pronto llegarían a un pequeño pueblo de paso, dónde todos podrían comer.

 

 

Tony se sintió genial al poder bajar y estirar las piernas, movió su cabeza a ambos lados, haciendo tronar un poco su cuello, pues pasó encorvando sobre sus planos, prácticamente todo el viaje.

Tuvo que intentar enfocarse lo más posible en ocupar su mente, pues estar atrapado en un espacio tan reducido con Stephen, no le hacía bien a su cabeza.

La noche anterior tuvo que hacer lo mismo, porque cada vez que tocaba la cama, solo podía pensar en el Alpha, en compartir las sabanas, compartir caricias, y en imaginar cómo sonaría su voz, ya de por si sensual, totalmente impregnada con el deseo.

Stark no era  un tonto, en realidad como quedaba claro, era un genio, y en más de un ámbito, sabía que no le costaría nada de trabajo seducir al apuesto Duque, atraerlo a su cama sería básicamente una cosa de niños.

Para lo que no se sentía preparado, era para afrontar lo que viniera con eso. El sexo sin compromisos nunca fue tabú o problema en su vida, pero ahora sentía que era diferente, porque no estaba seguro que él pudiera salir de la cama, que no quisiera más de sus brazos, y sus besos, porque en el par de semanas que llevaban de conocerse, ya se sentía adicto a su presencia.

Normalmente nunca podía dormir tan bien durante los viajes, menos uno como aquel, pero en el carruaje, era cómo si sintiera una mirada y presencia protectora, que le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien, y eso consiguió que su mente y sentidos se apaciguaran, dando como resultado aquella larga siesta.

Agregado a su lista de contras, de seducir al apuesto Alpha que viajaba con él, sabía lo territoriales y celosos que estos podían ser, la posibilidad de que perdieran el control, y anudaran o se marcaran, le parecía a Tony demasiado palpable, y tan terrible como sonaba, era igual de tentador, solo de imaginarse lleno, rebosante y con la marca ardiendo en su cuello, Anthony tenía que controlar sus erecciones.

Así que por su mismo bien, convino que tras su exhaustivo análisis, lo mejor era ignorar en lo más posible esa atracción. Stephen parecía un buen prospecto de amigo, y no quería arruinar eso tampoco.

Charlaron de forma relajada durante la comida, la mujer que los atendió, una Beta bastante atractiva, no dejó de coquetearle a ambos, en un momento a solas, Tony le comentó a Stephen que era común que los Betas siempre le confundieran con un Alpha.

Eran solo los mismos Alphas y algunos Omegas, quienes podían reconocer su casta.

—Puede ser porque eres atractivo en otro modo.

—¿En otro modo? —Tony mascó despacio, dispuesto a escuchar al aristócrata.

—Creo que serías atractivo para cualquier casta. Eres hermoso, tienes un cuerpo fuerte, ojos hermosos, un aura de poder y control, pero al mismo tiempo buenas caderas, y un magnifico trasero.

—Mira esto... el duque está un poco irrespetuoso. Algo de mi mala educación debe haber influido en ti, para que alabaras mi trasero.

Strange limpió con una servilleta con la boca.

—Cualquiera con ojos lo haría, además sé que eres el tipo de hombre al que puedo decírselo así, sin que se ofenda.

—Estás en lo correcto, sigue hablando de lo maravilloso que soy.

—Nunca dije que eras maravilloso, hermoso sí.

—Entonces no me has visto tan bien.

Strange empezó a reír, y ante su risa tan masculina, la idea de oir su voz jadeando ronco a su oído, vino más fuerte en el Omega, lo que lo hizo tomar su copa de vino, y darle un trago profundo.

—Cualquiera diría que me estás coqueteando.

Tony hizo una mueca con la boca en respuesta.

—Si fueras otra persona, probablemente. Pero eres el estirado Alpha Prime, Duque de Devonshire. Entonces no, solo es un juego para obtener tus halagos.

Si, por supuesto que le estaba coqueteando, pero no lo hacía a voluntad, era un ser atrevido por naturaleza, y con el hombre que quería en su cama, eso se elevaba aún más, incluso sin que él se lo propusiera.

—Perfecto, ya me estabas asustando, Anthony.

El genio le sonrió amplio, para enseguida cambiar el tema, cuando pisaban terrenos peligrosos, se tomaban turnos para frenar y cambiar, era un acuerdo implícito, más bien tácito, en él que ninguno estaba consciente de participar.

Después de la comida, volvieron al carruaje, y cada uno volvió a enfrascarse en sus asuntos. Tony encontraba muy peligrosa la cercanía y el encierro. Cómo poner frente a un perro hambriento, un gran pedazo de carne.

Pudieron volver a estirar los pies por la noche, al llegar a una posada, esta vez no solo para cenar, si no para pasar la noche. Ninguno quería exigirle a los cocheros, que condujeran sin descanso, y tenían bastante bien planificados sus tiempos.

Cenaron con charlas amenas, atrayendo un poco la atención de los otros comensales, por la belleza del par, y las risas que ambos emitían.

Durmieron apenas unas horas, pues fueron a acostarse tarde; descubrieron una cerveza que la mujer del lugar preparaba de modo artesanal, y acabaron con sus reservas.

Eso sirvió para adormecerles, y no ser conscientes que sus habitaciones estaban pegadas la una a la otra, separados por una finísima pared. Si alguno decidía revivir lo de la primera noche en el barco, sin duda el otro escucharía.

Partieron temprano, y con una resaca que a ambos les hizo odiar el sol, no desear hablar o moverse en toda la mañana. Incluso el desayuno fue poco, pues ambos sospechaban que no podrían mantenerlo en sus estómagos.

Stephen llenó el carruaje de cantimploras con agua, siendo la única forma que pudieron reponerse lentamente, aunque las paradas para ir al baño, por sus vejigas llenas, fueran más frecuentes.

Para la hora de la comida, se detuvieron una posada, dónde su apetito seguía sin ser mucho, pero el olor de la comida los hizo tener una entrada más o menos saludable, según la apreciación del médico.

—La próxima vez que me retes a beber, voy a noquearte antes—se quejó Stephen, al estar recargados en una cerca que separaba el ganado de pequeños borregos de la posadera, de lo que era la carretera.

—Ambos lo agradeceremos—pronunció Tony, quién ya se sentía mejor, y quien también estaba seguro que en ese largo viaje, no sería la última vez que se emborracharían así.

Por suerte, sus malestares sirvieron para que él no pensara en lo mucho que le gustaban los ojos del Alpha, o que la noche anterior tuvo un breve vistazo de su abdomen cuando este se desfajó la camisa blanca, y se moría por ver a donde conducía el perfecto caminito de vello oscuro.

—¿Cuánto falta del viaje en el carruaje?

—Si avanzamos unas cinco horas más del día de hoy, con un breve descanso para dormir, estaremos llegando a París, mañana por la noche.

—Bien, porque mis piernas ya se están cansando de ir dobladas.

—Es que tienes las piernas de uno de esos tipos de los circos, que usan zancos.

Strange se giró a verle.

—No tengo piernas largas, es solo que las tuyas son demasiado cortas.

—¿Acabas de llamarme enano? —se quejó.

—No, dije que tus piernas eran cortas.

—Una forma diplomática de llamarme enano—argumentó divertido.

—Si quieres verlo así...

—Lo dijiste con esa intención, no lo puedes negar con tu tono educado.

—Claro que puedo, lo acabo de hacer.

—Pero lo noté, si noté el insulto no cuenta.

—El punto es que entiendas que te llamé enano, sin que suene maleducado para quién escuche.

—Él único que escucha soy yo, y los borregos—declaró Tony señalando con su mano, a uno de los animales que se había acercado interesado a los dos hombres, y que berreó por el señalamiento del Omega—y creo que él lo consideró maleducado.

—Bien, eres enano—asintió Stephan—listo. ¿Contento?

Tony sonrió.

—Contento, me gusta ver que aceptes que te estoy pegando un poco mis modales.

Strange volteó la mirada, antes de girar su atención a su cochero, quién con un gesto de mano, les indicó que ya había terminado de verificar a los caballos y las ruedas.

Hablaban más fuera del carruaje, que dentro de éste,  pues al estar encerrados en una distancia tan corta, los dos consideraban prudente no seguir  con su línea usual de comentarios atrevidos, y coqueteos disfrazados de sarcasmo.

Cuando la tarde empezó a caer, el cielo se cubrió de gris, y estaban demasiado ensimismados en la propia distracción de su mente, que ninguno tomó aquello a cuenta; pronto una tormenta envolvió el carruaje, el viento azotaba de una manera salvaje las copas de los árboles, y la lluvia hacía parecer que el cielo se estuviera viniendo abajo.

Stark se asomó por un costado, diciéndole al choferes que podían parar, y esperar adentro con ellos, a que la tempestad pasara, pero el cochero lo negó, argumentando que si no encontraban lugar para resguardar los caballos, estos se soltarían y los perderían.

El par de hombres solo les quedó esperar expectantes, cuando de pronto el carro se detuvo, se asomaron viendo a su cochero ir hacia atrás, así que descendieron también, una de las ruedas del carruaje  del equipaje se atoró, los caballos se movían nerviosos y era complicado sacarla.

El par de choferes intentaban levantar el carro con todas sus fuerzas, pero era complicado.

—Ve a vigilar a los caballos del nuestro, no queremos que se vayan—argumentó Stark palmeando su espalda—nosotros le ayudamos.

—Pero mi señor...—el Beta joven y que parecía hijo de su cochero, intentó intervenir, pero el Duque alzó la mano, negando con la cabeza, dando a entender que era una especie de “orden”.

El  Beta mayor caminó a calmar los caballos, Tony por su parte, ya se había acercado a varios árboles, dónde consiguió un tronco que consideró eficiente, con un chiflido llamó a Stephen, cómo si fuera uno de los obreros que trabajaba para él, y le indicó que le ayudara, juntos llevaron el tronco y otras cosas que Stark uso, para volverlo una especie de palanca.

—¡A nuestra orden, jalas a los caballos! —le gritó el Omega al joven, para que pudiera escucharlo entre los truenos.

El muchacho asintió, y los dos hombres usaron toda su fuerza para presionar la palanca, saliendo despedidos hacía atrás, al suelo lleno de fango, cuando la llanta logró salir.

Stephen fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y luego ofreció su mano al inventor para ayudarle.

—Hay que buscar refugio cuanto antes, esto solo va a empeorar—le anunció al hombre de las riendas, el cual asintió, azuzando a los caballos, en cuanto sus dos señores volvieron a abordar.

No había posadas cerca, pero al menos lograron encontrar una granja abandonada a mitad de unos campos de cultivo, el par de sirvientes pronto metió los caballos a lo que parecía un gigantesco granero, que por suerte aún tenía un montón de heno seco.

Stephen les insistió en que entraran a la casa con ellos, pero padre e hijo argumentaron que tenían que quedarse con los caballos, que incluso refugiados podrían asustarse por los truenos, escapar o romperse una pata.

Tony solo les pidió que intentaran descansar y después se marchó con el Alpha al interior de la casa.

—Gran aventura ¿No? —le preguntó al entrar y comenzar a explorar los cuartos, buscando una cama o cobijas.

—Debí sospechar que en tú compañía, algo así podría pasar.

—Lo dices cómo si controlara el clima—se burló Stark, abriendo la última habitación del segundo piso, encontrando por fin una especie de colchón, las cobijas se veían solo empolvadas, así que el doctor las tomó y caminó hasta la escalera por las que habían subido para sacudirlas, volviendo a colocarlas de manera adecuada.

—Gracias por prepararme mi cama, ahora busca la tuya—sonrió el Omega, quien comenzaba a quitarse las prendas mojadas.

—¿Qué? Yo la arreglé.

—Y yo la ocuparé, ya te dije  gracias.

—Stark, ambos sabemos que no hay otra cama.

—Querido duque, conozca el suelo, la cama de los que no nacieron en cuna de oro—presentó con un ademán, tomando una de las cobijas que el mayor sacudió, para extendérsela—para que no diga, que no soy un ser amable.

Stephen ignoró la cobija extendida y se movió por el sitio, buscando alguna lámpara de aceite que pudieran encender, pues se encontraban en una semi oscuridad desde su entrada.

—¿Buscabas esto? —Tony encendió una lamparita, que encontró debajo de la cama, la cual colocó sobre un mueble destartalado de madera, dándole a toda la habitación un cálido tono naranja.

—Gracias—fue su turno de expresar, tiritando de frío.

—Debes quitarte eso...—argumentó el Omega, quién ya desabrochaba su camisa.

—Las prendas de ambos, incluyendo pijamas, se quedaron en el carruaje en el granero, y me niego a volver a salir con esa tormenta.

—Nadie te pidió que fueras—terminó de quitarse la camisa, colgándolas a forma de tendedero en una silla en la esquina del cuarto. —Además yo casi nunca uso pijama.

Al Alpha se le cortó la respiración al ver la espalda y abdomen desnudos, con cientos de gotas recorriéndolo.

—Creo que será mejor que ambos mantengamos la ropa, ya que es lo más prudente que hagamos un espacio en la cama para los dos.

—De ninguna manera te subirás a mi cama con esa ropa mojada, me matarás de frío—negó el genio quitándose los pantalones, causando que Strange tuviera que apartar la vista—conservaré solo la ropa interior, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Después de dicho eso, el americano caminó a meterse al colchón y se cobijó, su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío, y en definitiva quería hacer lo posible por no pescar un resfriado.

Stephen estaba cruzado de brazos como un idiota a mitad del cuarto, tiritando de frío, y con los ojos ardientes de deseo, por un Omega desnudo, de olor alarmantemente agradable, que lo invitaba a su cama.

— ¿Vas a venir?  —preguntó el castaño desde su cómoda posición.

Stephen llevó sus dedos a abrir su camisa, si alguien tenía la culpa de lo que pasaría esta noche, sería completamente del terco  e imprudente Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, comentarios críticas, todo es bien recibido.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
